Beautiful Nightmare
by BeautifulxNightmare
Summary: When a normal,average teenager gets posioned and turned hanyou, and the only person that can help her, is someone who wants to kill her my first story ever :D


Beautiful Nightmare

The sun shined through the dirty window as the rays covered my face. I yawned and blindly reached for her alarm clock trying to shut it off. After about four tries I finally smacked it and sighed in annoyance. I certainly wasn't a morning person that's for sure. With a swift motion I managed to roll myself out of bed and make contact with the floor with a loud 'boom'.

"Stupid...Morning..." I mumbled slowly standing and wobbling over from fatigue.

Mindlessly I wobbled over to my messed up closet and leaned on the wall lazily throwing shirts here and there searching for a decent outfit for the day. I softly mumbled nonsense to myself as I threw a pair of pants with a hole in the knee onto my bed following a black skate logo Tee shirt. I fell onto my bed but was disturbed by my alarm clock. The loud ringing noise disturbed me from my faint pass out and I lazily stood sliding on my jeans and pants.

I clicked the little sliding button to turn the alarm to the radio and listened to music as I collected my torn school books. Obviously I was bound to not have my homework done so what was the point of bringing these raggedy old things anyway? I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs trying not to wake everyone else in the small house up. My mom doesn't really pay attention to me anymore. And my sister lets just say she isn't the most behaved second grader.

I quickly grabbed my MP3 and made a jet to the bus stop just before the bus passed me. It shuddered to a stop and the rusty yellow doors opened squeaking the whole time. I quickly made my way down the small bus isle trying to ignore the odd looks everyone was giving me. With a sigh I fell into my normal seat and tiredly shoved the earphones in my ears.

Staring out the window and listening to screemo type music I let my thoughts go wild. What would it be like to be a bus driver..?? I don't think I'd like it to much due to the constant fights that have been happening recently. I shifted my positioned and blew a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Hey loser! Move it!" A loud obnoxious voice called from a few bus seats over.

I meekly peeked over my seat just my eyes showing. I brushed some hair from my eyes so I could get a better look. A little boy was being shoved up against the side of the bus. Anger rose in me as I stood in the middle of the isle making my way to a grungy looking kid. I'm usually known for doing crazy and unpredictable things. But this time I think I went just a tad bit too far.

"Leave the poor kid alone!" I heard myself say roughly. The kid just shoved him again and laughed a laugh that I couldn't stand.

"That's it!" I screamed pulling the kid back. Reversing our positions I slammed him up against the other side of the bus. The boy went running to the first seat on the bus and watched me fearfully peeking over the seat.

"Now to get what you deserve!" I yelled twisting the kid's arms back. But then suddenly the bus came to a complete stop. I fell forward out of the seat and grunted as my head hit the floor. It seemed as if the bus was getting smaller and smaller by the second. I stood quickly and grabbed the little boy in the first seat twisting the little handle which opens the bus door. I jumped out and put the little boy underneath me protectively. I closed my eyes and hugged him close to me as I felt sharp stinging pains in the small of my back. I didn't even hear the boom, or the scream for help from the other kids stuck in the bus. Suddenly the faint sounds got louder and louder until it over powered me and I grabbed the little boy once more running. I didn't know where I was going. And I didn't really care, I was too scared to even look back to see what happened. A tight hand wrapped around my arm stopping me. I tried to pull away but it was no use. Holding the boy tighter in my arms I slowly turned face to face with the person whom was holding me still.

His deep black eyes studied my face grimily as he glared down at the boy. Lightly he stroked my hand sending chills down through my body. I pulled away glaring at him once more trying to look mean and aggressive.

"Who are you?!" I asked in the Big and Bad tone. He looked at me once more his black eyes seeming to just look right into my thoughts.

"You don't deserve to know" He answers in a smooth yet angry voice. Once more he tried slowly taking my hands off the boy. This time I couldn't refuse, and my grip on the boy loosened as he fell into the guys arms. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't hurt him..." I said slowly looking deep into his eyes. A smile went across his face and amusement danced in those dark eyes of his.

"I would never!" He said laughing a bit. The little boy hugged him and then turned to me.

"Brother...this girl helped me today!!" The boy squealed with delight. I looked at them both with a dazed and confused look. Brother?? I didn't know this, and now he's going to think im some psycho freak who tried to steal his brother. Way to go on first impressions.

"..She… Did...?" He said looking at me amazed. "Usually…Mortals don't help us…" My eyes widened as he said 'mortals'. And what's this whole thing about 'Us'? Within a minute I finally realized what was going on. With the help from my usual Werewolf and Vampire books I understood what he was talking about.

"..You mean...Your...Not...Huma-"I said but then soon he cut me off as he raised his hand. He gave me a grim look as he picked his little brother up setting him on his shoulders.

"Don't say anything I had to go through a childhood of everyone knowing what I am I don't want that for my brother" He said looking down, I could tell painful memories were surging through his mind.

"Of course I won't" I said in a somewhat flirtatious voice. What was I doing? I just met him and I'm already liking him. God I'm a wreck.

He looked up at me and smiled lightly then backed away his eyes going blacker. "Until we meet again" He whispered as the darkness wrapped around him and he disappeared.

I stood still staring at where he had just stood. Dazed and confused, well more dazed and confused then normal I just stood there staring. My black hair danced around me as the wind picked up and the smoke from the bus accident blew towards me. A black figure emerged from the smoke and smirked looking into my eyes.

My knees felt weak but I tried to stay upright. I looked at the figure and he smiled once more sending me down to my knees. Pain surged through me as blood soaked through the back of my shirt. Little spikes with tiny tubes attached sucked to my body in a painful force. The figure slowly walked up to me as I looked up pain filling all the corners of my eyes.

"Hello Precious" The figure said in a smooth soothing tone.

All at once things started to happen. A sharp pain rose in my stomach and I fell back as if I was in slow motion. All the sounds around me faded as I drifted farther and farther from life. But I was dragged back by an angel calling my name.

"Cheyenne...?" The angel called worried. Oh don't be worried!

I felt strong arms wrap around my fragile body as I was pushed up against someone's hard rock chest. I can't be dead! There's far too much pain for this to be hell or whatever! My so called 'angel' stopped running and lightly set me down in something soft and moist. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard myself mumbling something.

"..Stop it hurts..." I heard myself say. God! Stop talking like that! He saved you! But I couldn't stop myself. "Don't touch me!" I yelled once more shaking. The angel wrapped his warm comforting arms around me once and I struggled a bit. My eyed opened to see the guy whom I just met a few minutes ago. 

"What..?" I began but he put his fingers to my lips signaling me to be quiet. I felt a pain on my head and I winced holding my head. A growl seemed to exit my mouth and I froze. He looked at me utterly shocked then complete dread covered his perfect face.

"He poisoned you" He said through clenched teeth. I looked at him oddly then looked down. My hands started to show a few claws on some fingers. And I reached up to my mouth and gingerly felt a pair of sharp glistening white fangs. I froze solid waiting for it all to seep in.

"What happened to me?!" I said a little too loud. The guy cursed to himself and shoved me down then throwing himself overtop of me. I grunted as his heavy body fell against mine but couldn't think of how happy I was that he was so much closer to me.

"Idiotic half-breed." He mumbled glaring at me. Half-breed? Me? I looked down at my hands once more, a perfect set of 5 claws set on each hand. I closed my eyes as my hands slowly made their way up my head. They were stopped when they came across two medium sized wolf ears. I went wide eyed and screamed. But the guy ((...Hmm...whats his name?!)) grabbed me and covered my mouth just in time.

"Stop doing that! And let me go" I demanded. He released me and I studied him. "..What ARE you?" I asked out of curiosity.

He laughed. "..What am I? The question should be what are you!" He said holding my hand up looking at it. "Like no other I've seen before. A half-breed that's actually useful!"

I glared at him and ripped my hand from his grip. "What's your name anyway??" I asked.

"The names James" He said smirking. I just smiled back and yawned lying down. I then realized he'd known my name as he rescued me. I sat up and eyed him.

"How'd you know my name??" I asked demandingly. He shifted his position and looked away rubbing his neck.

"Well...Ya see..." He began a blush breaking out across his face. This was amusing. It's not everyday you get to embarrass a cute, um, whatever he is.

"..Yes??" I asked curiosity burning in my eyes. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Because when werewolves see someone...They…like...um…they ... read their minds..." He said as if he was talking to himself. Bingo! I got two answers in one question! He's a werewolf? Oh goodie, hopefully he doesn't act like those freaks in the movies. Wait that would actually be interesting.

"You like me?" I said surprised. "And you're a werewolf?" I added in smiling to myself. This could actually turn out to be one of the greatest days of my life. I'm turned Immortal, I find a cute wolf guy, and someone's trying to kill me! So lovely.

"Um...Yes..." He said turning away from me. This was getting better by the minute! Let's see if I can get anymore information out of this guy.

"So what am I exactly?" I asked staring at my hands. I couldn't be anything special. Cause that's just not me. The non-Special Cheyenne at your service! But if I had a choice, I would most defiantly pick either Controller of Fire or Ice.

"You're a half-breed wolf" He said matter-of-factly. Blackness entered his eyes as he saw blood trickle down the side of my arm. Hunger burned in his eyes as he sauntered towards me. I backed up slowly and cautiously.

"James..?" I asked shaking as I stood using the help of a tree. He smirked and his eyes went blacker as he pinned me to the ground with incredible force. Everything seemed to happen fast then. I felt myself lose control as everything went red. A pain shot through my arm as I heard myself actually growl and my feet came in contact with something.

Obviously it was some part of James's body. But at the moment I don't care if I hurt that two-timing little thing! He looked at me like I was something to EAT! That's just not normal in my book. It was as if I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. A vicious creature had entered and taken control.

Pain surged wildly through my body. I couldn't get a hold of myself. Before I knew it I fell to my knees, James bloodied and passed out in front of me. Blood stained my claws and hands and I swear there was some in my mouth. Shock suddenly shook my body and I rolled James on his back.

"James!! James! Wake up!!" I screamed shaking him. All I got was a mumble and a cough. Then it suddenly hit me. This was my entire fault.

I backed up away from him holding my stomach as I felt it go weak. The tears poured too quickly down my face for me to even wipe them to see. I just ran, ran to somewhere I couldn't hurt anymore people. But something grabbed me and I sighed looking up into the eyes of the dark figure once more.

"Care to join me?" The figure said in a wispy tone. I looked down then up nodding slowly. If I was going to be a monster I might as well be a badass.

"What's your name little wolf?" He asked as we were walking through some patch of woods.

My ears folded back at the words 'little wolf'. "Cheyenne..." I said mumbling.

"Lovely" He said smiling. My turn.

"And your name is…?" I asked looking at him. He gave me an angry look then smiled.

"Rohan" He said smoothly. Hm, Rohan? Must be a vampire type thing. Let's see shall we?

"Are you a vampire?" I asked picking a flower off a tree then tearing it apart with my new claws.

He looked at me surprisingly. "Actually, Yes" He said surprised. "How did you know?"

I smirked. "I guess I just have a good guessing"

"I suppose so..." Rohan said looking down at me. He was at least 2 feet higher then me. I felt like an ant.

I moved away from him slowly then sighed thinking about my mom and sister. Hopefully the school doesn't call saying I skipped. Possibly I could use the bus exploding accident to work. As my mind drifted I was brought back by Rohan grabbing me and throwing my down. Surprised I looked up to see James running towards us.

"Chey?!" He yelled stopping in front of me. "You ok?!" But Rohan stepped in between us and glared down at James.

"You have no business here" Rohan stated clearly. James glared up at him and growled.

"Obviously you took my friend hostage" James said through clenched teeth. Hostage? Oh god, he thinks Rohan kidnapped me?! Good lord this was a confusing day.

"I didn't kidnap her she agreed to come with me!" Rohan yelled angry obviously. James stared at me dumbstuck.

"You AGREED?!" James said slowly.

"I didn't know what else to do!" I yelled. James looked at Rohan angrily.

"Let her go!" James yelled forcefully. Ha-ha good luck, Rohan seems like the type that doesn't like to listen to puny little werewolves.

"James! Go before I hurt you again! Or he does!" I said without thinking. Obviously I had feelings for this guy. And I'm not going to tell him anytime soon either.

"I'm not leaving you with HIM" James said harshly. I looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." I said in my cutest voice. He looked down at me then up at Rohan. Rohan just stood there smiling. I don't know why James hated him so much.

"Now Shoo" Rohan said helping me up. We started walking when I felt warm hands around my waist. I stopped for a second and I was lifted into the air. I landed on a tree branch next to James who was holding me protectively and glaring down at Rohan.

"Wha-"I began to say until James put his hand over my mouth. He picked my up bridal style and jumped tree to tree carefully. I was of course scared of heights and instantly put my arms around his neck burying my head in his chest. I must admit, I loving it.

We landed next to cave underneath a waterfall. He lightly set me down and grabbed my hand pulling me inside. He sat down yawning then looked up at me curiously.

"Why'd you say yes?" He said kind of sad.

"I didn't know what was going on…and I thought I killed you.." I said sitting down next to him. He laughed a bit and ruffled my hair.

"You? Kill me?" He said smiling. "Never"

I smiled and looked down. "Why did he want me anyway?"

"Because he was going to use you for his plans…then kill you off" James said angrily. I lightly set my hand on his comfortingly.

"Its ok…I'm not going with him anymore..." I said smiling a little. He smiled back then pulled me up.

"I have to show you something!" He said. And before I could protest I was on his back and he was running to the top of the waterfall. I looked down then held onto James tighter.

"I hate heights..." I said slowly getting down from his back. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry…I wont let you fall..." He said sitting pulling me down with him. We laid next to each other just talking for a bit. Then I yawned as the cool night breeze. I shivered a bit until I felt a warm, and secure arm pull me.

I smiled and put my head on his chest yawning once more. Slowly I drifted away in the arms of my rescuer. This might be a Nightmare, but with James, It's a Beautiful Nightmare.


End file.
